


Christmas Greetings

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-05
Updated: 2002-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in a dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> December 5th 2002 entry for the Slash Advent Calendar.

“Professor?” the thin, tentative voice comes out of the tarry darkness, faintly echoing from the bare stone walls.

After a few moments, the faint shuffle of movement in a not too stable bed, then a curt answer, the tone more than a little exasperated. “Go back to sleep, Potter. There is not much time to rest, and you will need your energy tomorrow.”

“I’m not tired.”

“I am.”

For some time, silence.

“Professor.”

“What is it, Potter?”

“It’s past midnight.”

“And your point?” Impatience clear in every clipped syllable.

“Since you’re the only other person here…” a short hesitation. “Merry Christmas.”

Eventually, grudgingly. “And to you too. Not there’s much chance of it, here.”

“No, I suppose not.”

A few minutes later. “Still, I’m glad you’re here.”

Soft snore.

Oh well. Maybe next year.


End file.
